ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Enmargo
was an oni kaiju that appeared in episode 14 of the series Ultraman Taro. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 52 m *Weight: 45,000 t *Origin: Okutama History Ultraman Taro Enmargo was an ancient demon that was buried deep inside a mountain for centuries until a construction crew began waking the giant creature from its hibernation with their explosives, causing an earthquake. When ZAT came to investigate the quake, the owners of the land refused to stop construction, despite the possibility of a giant monster. After ZAT left, blasting continued, dislodging a statue of an ancient deity from the mountain that was keeping the demon warrior buried, which began sending psychic signals to children that had found it earlier to return it to the mountain. However, soon enough, the massive Enmargo fully awakened from its hibernation and went on a rampage throughout the construction site. ZAT received word and began their attack on the ancient sword-wielding monster. However, the group's weapons were powerless against the ancient demon's power. After destroying their fighters, the titan began destroying the surrounding forest while Kentaro and the children attempted to return the statue to the mountain in hopes of stopping the giant. Meanwhile, ZAT continued to fire everything they had into Enmargo but nothing worked. Finally, Kotaro summoned the mighty Ultraman Taro to duel the evil giant. However, he found the creature's shield too strong for even the Storium Ray to pierce and the Ultra warrior was kept on the defensive against Enmargo's sword. However, the statue used its powers to trick Enmargo into thinking he'd beheaded Taro, only for the oni itself to be beheaded. The oni refused to die completely, but was left vulnerable, allowing Taro to fire the Storium Ray and kill the ancient terror once and for all. Ultraman Story Prior to Enmargo's debut. Enmargo was summoned by a villain known as Juda to get Taro occupied with the oni while Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace fought against Juda's robotic creation, Grand King. Trivia *The kanji on Enmargo can be read as . Along with his name, Enmargo may had been a tribute to Great King Enma, the god whom judge the dead and preside over the Narakas ("Hells" or "Purgatories"), and the cycle of rebirth in Buddhism. *Similarly, Giant Yapool is also based on this motif, as well as their origins being similar to demons in several religion. *Enmargo's roar was reused from Tagarl. *For some reason, Enmargo is able to speak in Ultraman Story. Ultraman Orb Enmargo reappeared in episode 10 of the series Ultraman Orb as a Kaiju Card used by Jugglus Juggler in a Tarot card fortunetelling with Alien Nackle Nagus. Enmargo's card represent death, which is Nagus' inpending doom as he died in the same episode by Jugglus' Katana. Trivia *Enmargo representing death is in fact a reference to his motif, the Enma Daioh, the god who presided over the Narakas in Buddhism. Powers and Weapons *Poison Smoke: Enmargo can emit a stream of black, poison smoke from his mouth. This poison takes some time to affect humans and animals, but can kill plants in seconds. *Sword: Enmargo is equipped with a massive sword that can cut through just about anything with ease. *Shield: Enmargo is equipped with a massive shield that is capable of protecting Enmargo from physical and energy-based attacks. Weakness If the statue that kept Enmargo imprisoned is still intact, he will unintentionally harm himself when trying to kill heroes like Ultraman Taro. Enmargo Poison Smoke.png|Poison Smoke wow strong.png|Shield Gallery Enmargo 2.jpg Enmargo 4.jpg Enmargo-Taro 2.jpg|Enmargo Fighting Ultraman Taro Enmargo-Taro 3.jpg|Enmargo Fighting Ultraman Taro Enmargo-Taro.jpg|Enmargo Fighting Ultraman Taro enmargo emerges.png he rocks.png battle.png Tumblr lcbsfcCo601qf2my8o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lcsa27Ijt71qf2my8o1 1280.jpg enmargo_figure.jpg|Figure of Enmargo, created by Buta no Hana. EnmargoCard.JPG|Kaiju Card of Enmargo ENMARGO.jpg Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Oni Category:Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Golems Category:Ultraman Orb